


Bad Desire

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Mates, Sex in a Gas Station Bathroom, sex at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris sees Peter for the first time at a gas station the day he moves to Beacon Hills.A chance encounter could be the beginning of a great romance, or the greatest tragedy of Peter's life.





	

 

Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby  
Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley  
Through the middle of my soul

 

-I'm on Fire -Bruce Springsteen

Chris watched him as he knelt by the bike and filled the tires with air. His thighs bulged in the tight jeans he was wearing. Chris judged that he couldn’t be more than twenty-two or twenty-three. Old enough, at any rate, to have a little bit of fuzz dusting his chin. He was probably just out of college. The motorcycle hinted at a love for danger which suited Chris just fine. White t-shirt and jeans and pouty lower lip also indicated he had been sent out to do something he didn’t want to do. Chris twirled his car keys in hand and put the cap on his gas tank. The chink of keys got the man’s attention and he looked up. 

Chris almost wished he hadn’t. 

The pair of intensely blue eyes that met his own steel blue made him open his mouth slightly in a surprised gasp. He was beautiful. His face was chiseled with a sharp pointed jaw and a perfectly shaped nose. His hair was dark brown and thick. Chris wanted to bury his fingers in it almost immediately. He’d been staring at the man’s ass but now he was mesmerized by every detail on his face. He had a pair of full lips that were perfectly shaped and just begged to be fucked. 

Chris had never wanted anything this badly in his life. 

Chris didn’t get the things he wanted, he was a dutiful son. He did everything right. He had a kid and wife and the family business. He had never done anything for himself, it was always to please other people. For the Argent family, for Gerard, for his wife’s pleasure. 

Chris wanted that man kneeling on the ground by his bike so badly his cock was already hard. The man slowly rose to his feet as he stared back at Chris. He sniffed at the air and his lips curled slightly in an amused sneer. That was when it was clear that he was older than he looked. Thank god for small favors. He scratched his face thoughtfully as he looked at Chris. Chris exhaled and retrieved his credit card. He should just get into his car and drive away. 

There was an intense pull centering him on the man with the stunning blue eyes. Blue eyes got up and replaced the air pump where it should be, he never took his eyes from Chris’. He silently got into his suv and turned on the engine, but he was just moving his truck to a parking space. Blue eyes stood where he was, watching Chris like a hawk. Chris went to talk to the cashier and got what he wanted. The key to the bathroom around back. He walked back out and noticed that Blue eyes and moved his bike away from the pump but was nowhere to be seen. 

Chris sighed and headed around back, only to find Blue eyes waiting for him. 

He was lounging against the bathroom door with a confident smirk. “I’m Peter,” he said. “Who are you?” 

“Does it matter?” Chris asked as he unlocked the door to the bathroom. 

“Not really,” acknowledged Peter with a sarcastic laugh as he sauntered inside. 

Chris happily noted a condom dispensing machine. How thoughtful of that gas station. He paid for one. He closed and locked the door. 

Peter undid his belt, eyes on Chris the entire time. He didn’t bat an eyelid when he saw Chris’ gun holster.  Instead he just smirked as though something struck him as funny. “Do this often?” He had a slight taunting way of speaking that made Chris’ blood suddenly boil with the desire to give that mouth something more interesting to do.

“At least once a day.” Chris returned just as smoothly. He got his own jeans down to his knees and stroked his cock. “You?” 

“All the time,” Peter’s eyes snapped up to meet Chris in challenge. It was a look that suggested Chris might bore him immediately if he didn’t have experience. He looked down to Chris’ cock and exhaled. “Fuck, you’re huge.”  He looked momentarily uncertain but nearly immediately wiped the expression from his face. 

Peter hurried to get his own pants off and turned around. “I don’t have anything to uh-” He sounded almost breathless. 

“There’s lube on the condom.” Chris noted with amusement. He spit in his hands, “But I’ll open you up.” 

Peter gritted his teeth and nodded. 

“If you haven’t done this before, now’s the time to tell me.” Chris added gently. If the man was a virgin, he really didn’t want to break him. He was so beautiful though, and Chris was drawn to him. He wanted to kiss him. “Can I kiss you?” He asked as he slipped his finger down. “Open your legs a bit more.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded as he lifted his eyes’ to Chris’.  

Chris kissed him, attacking those soft, pliant lips with a force he didn’t know he had in him. He certainly never kissed his wife like this but he didn’t want to think about her. He slipped a finger inside Peter and felt him clench slightly and whimper. He eased a little, going carefully. Peter lifted his hand and reached back for Chris, hand rubbing the hunter’s hair. His tongue, his hips, fuck everything. Chris was already knew once was not going to be enough. 

After that first kiss, Peter gazed at him in confusion, all the cockiness wiped from his face. Then he just closed his eyes and looked away. He nodded for Chris to continue and braced himself against the wall. 

Chris prepared him as best he could, it had been a while. He found Peter’s prostate and chuckled when the man sounded surprised and shuddered as he tried to keep from crying out. It would be nothing compared to the main event. Chris knew how to do this, and do it well. Ever since the birth of their daughter his wife had not allowed him back in her bed and that was years ago. They were together only to stop his father from taking his daughter. He loved her, in his own way, but they were not lovers. She knew about his encounters, just as she had her own lovers. 

Peter was special. Chris knew right away. Different. He liked it. He liked it a lot. He’d never had any attachment to those he hooked up with and didn’t intend to start but something compelled him to treat Peter better. He waited until he was sure Peter was ready before he filled him up. The man whimpered again and the sound just wrapped around his soul and almost frightened him. 

Just a fuck, that’s all this was, Chris reminded himself. He’d make it good but they didn’t have a lot of time. Once his cock was buried deep inside he couldn’t help himself. It felt so good, so perfect. Peter was shuddering with the intensity of it and his eyes were closed tight. “Alright?” Chris asked softly as he petted the back of Peter’s neck. 

Peter grew suddenly tense and then relaxed. “Y’yeah-” he whimpered. “Yeah, don’t stop.” 

Chris didn’t. His cock almost took possession of Peter’s ass, fucking him low and hard as he worked to keep hitting that spot until Peter came. Had they been somewhere else, Chris would have drawn it out more but they did not have time for that. It didn’t take long for Chris to do the same. 

When it was over, Peter was trembling like a leaf.

Chris pulled out and tied up the condom. He took a cloth to clean himself off and adjusted his pants back on, watching Peter carefully, concerned. He was now almost certain this had been Peter's first time with a man.  


Peter held himself up against the wall, unable to stop trembling yet.  

“Hey,” Chris smiled as he buckled his belt. “It was good, wasn’t it?”

Peter nodded, swallowing. "Yeah." He finally drew his own pants up, too disoriented to clean himself up. He kept staring at Chris, wide eyed and confused. “Yeah.” 

Chris’ cellphone rang and he sighed. “One sec, I have to take this.” Chris swiped the phone and answered, “Argent.” 

Peter visibly paled as if he was going to be sick. He looked down at the ground briefly.  “I have to go.”

“Hold on,” Chris put whoever it was on the phone on hold. “Hey, you can’t drive in this state. At least let me take you home? You can put your bike in the SUV?”

“I’m fine,” Peter brushed passed him, making for the door.  

“Wait,” Chris reached out to grip Peter’s arm. “Please.” 

“Let go of me.” Peter snarled and had to hold himself in check to avoid snapping teeth at Chris.  

“I’ll call you back,” Chris hung up the phone. “What’s wrong with you?” He let go of Peter’s arm. “I was just going to ask for your number. Maybe we can meet somewhere less …” He laughed lightly at the grungy bathroom.

Peter gave him a plaintive look as though he couldn’t decide whether to hit him or kiss him. “No,” he shook his head quickly and unlocked the door. He was out of there like a bat out of hell leaving Chris standing there looking lost. 

Chris sighed. Eventually he gave the key back to the cashier and went back to his truck. He waited around a little bit to see if Peter would come back but he didn't.  His wife would be finished unpacking by now. He didn’t want to call his father back, that’s for sure. He wondered if he’d see Peter around town, if he lived in Beacon Hills. Chris had never kissed anyone like that before, never felt it in his bones. He rubbed the back of his neck. Ridiculous. 

There was no such thing as love at first sight, but he sure as hell felt something. He was going to have to find Peter again. It was a small town, someone would surely know him. Chris would do the thing he did best. 

Hunt. 

*

About ten miles away Peter Hale threw his bike on the ground and roared angrily at nothing in particular. Perfect. His life was a fucking joke as usual. Tonight he’d met his Mate, finally, after twenty five years of hoping to meet someone who would look at him the way Argent had. Talia had told him not to give up. He wanted to cry and at the same time he wanted to shout it to the sky. 

Not only was his Mate very obviously married with the ring and the SUV and the child seat in the back, but he was a hunter. 

Not just any hunter, but an _Argent_. 

He was fucked. 

Well and truly. 

*FIN*


End file.
